Heartlines
by Resa Aureus
Summary: Rose is about to graduate Hogwarts and is eagerly studying, but not for exams. With the help of her two best friends and a book by an expert on love, Rose is convinced she'll be ready to tackle her feelings and seduce the man she loves. Includes Albus/Scorpius
1. Research

A/N. A weird pairing? Yes. Do I still like it? Definitely.

As always, my love for slash is expressed in a certain sub-couple you will see *smiles* eep! *fangirl moment*

...~oOo~...

Chapter One: Research

If there was one thing Rose Weasley was sufficient at, it was research. One would argue that she was beyond "sufficient", but being the modest girl she was, would never admit it. Even if she grabbed at every chance in class to display her abilities by raising her hand or correcting other students - and perhaps, sometimes, the teachers themselves - and citing a text or article that would prove her right.

But, no, she would never outrightly say that she was bloody brilliant with research.

The fact that she was Head Girl said enough, anyway.

But soon her reign as Head Girl would come to a sad end following exams and graduation. All the younger years were very grateful for Rose's graduating. So what if she was strict with rules? They were called "rules" for a reason!

They'd called her the usual names. Swot. Know-it-all. Nazi. Prude.

Ah, yes. "Prude." A title she'd quite famously earned when she rejected the "most fit boy in school" Lorcan Lysander very loudly and very aghast in front of the entire Great Hall when he asked her to Hogsmeade in Third Year.

If only they knew what she was doing with her research proclivities now, they certainly wouldn't be calling her a prude any longer.

It was the week before final exams. The NEWTs. Rose was confident that she'd been ready for them since Fourth Year, and justified it to herself that she had earned a few minutes break from revising.

Rose had stumbled upon the book. It wasn't nearly as thick as any other book she's ever read and had a flimsy cover and bad binding, but was bright prink and the title was written in silver glitter.

_HOW TO GET IN HIS HEAD..._

_AND OUT OF HIS CLOTHES._

It was written by a woman named Aphrodite Summers, who's listed credentials read:

"Specialist in Love

Healer's Degree in Sexual Health

Ex-Exotic Dancer

Matchmaker"

It looked like she knew what she was doing, after all, so Rose plucked it from the shelf and sat down in her usual study spot.

The book had five chapters.

The first one entitled "Sweat the Little Things". Rose was just halfway through the chapter when two boys appeared from thin air and plopped down next to her.

"Hey, Rosie," the darker haired boy said with a big, mischievous grin. "Whatcha reading? Doesn't look like a Potions text, I'll admit."

"Go away, Albus," Rose said, never lifting her eyes from the page, but discreetly manipulating the book in a way that made it so that couldn't read the title.

"That's no way to treat your cousin," Albus said, mockingly insulted. "Do you treat _your_ cousins like that, Scor?"

Scorpius Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Actually... yes."

"Okay, maybe that wasn't a good example."

"What do you two want?" Rose asked, wanting to just cut to the chase so she could send them away and continue to read about pheromones and hormones and the art of seduction.

"We want to know why you're reading a bright pink book," Scorpius said, leaning back in his chair lazily, his long legs stretched out and his arms crossed.

"And what it's about," Albus added with a smirk.

With a heavy sigh, Rose put down her book, shutting it and lying it face down. "It's personal."

"We're your best friends," Albus pointed out. "Nothing in your life has been 'personal' since you were eleven years old."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes. "Look at that blush! It's something to do with Lupin. Still smitten with him, are you?"

Head tipped down, Rose shoved one of her curls behind her ear. "He's going to be at the platform." Dropping her face into her hands. "Is it so terrible that he broke up with Victoire - my own cousin - all but three months ago and I still plan on doing this?"

"Doing what, exactly?" Albus asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Scorpius snatched the book and flipped it over to read the cover. "Oh, I know this book. I read this in Second Year." He handed it to Albus.

"Did you?" Rose asked, raising her eyes, a touch of hope in them. "Did it work?"

"You tell me," Scorpius said with a shrug. "Five years later, and I'm still with this idiot." He nodded at Albus.

"You read a book on how to seduce me?" Albus asked, face twisting in puzzlement.

Scorpius nodded. "I did. Took me almost an entire year to perfect the theory, but I eventually did. And here we are. Still joined at the hip... and - come nighttime - several other places." His smirk was absolutely devious.

Shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut, Rose said, "You both know that I'm awfully supportive of your relationship, but I'd rather leave the more physical goings on of your love outside my head."

"Are you sure about that?" Albus said, smiling. "Because he's terribly good at what he does - he could lend you a few pointers, even!"

"Oh, shut up!" Rose said, agitated and more than a little stressed. "Either give me real advice or leave me to my bloody reading! I have less than two weeks to read this book and come up with a game plan before seeing Teddy on the platform, alright? He is _nine years_ older than me and I have plenty reason enough to be worried without you two teasing me!"

Scorpius and Albus exchanged a look for a long moment.

"Alright," Scorpius said, leaning forward and opening the book to a specific page. "This is what you have to do..."

...~oOo~...

Every year for seven years Teddy Lupin waited on Platform 9 3/4 for the students of Hogwart's arrival home. He'd also be there on September 1st to see them off. For the first year, it was mostly because of his girlfriend, the beautiful Victoire, but after that it was for his many honorary cousins. It made him feel old, watching them grow year after year and eventually graduate.

James had graduated the year before, and that had been a tough day for everyone, his last time coming home. Ginny and Harry, Teddy's godfather, had both cried and hugged the boy closely for a long time. Their oldest boy was no longer a boy, but a man.

And this year, Albus and Rose were graduates. Teddy stood between Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione, both women biting their nails, and the men comforting their wives with proud, eager expressions.

Even the Malfoys, who joined them, seemed to have a crack in their usual cold facade for the homecoming of their son.

"Do you think Rose did well on her exams?" Hermione asked. "She's always so nervous about her exams! What if she froze up? She'll be devastated!"

"Of course she bloody did well on her exams, Granger," Draco Malfoy said. "She's your daughter, isn't she? Probably slept in the library since the first day of June."

"It's Weasley now, as its been for almost twenty years, Malfoy," Hermione said with a hint of pride.

"I'm sure Rosie did great," Teddy said, cutting into the bickering before it could become something he'd have to go into Auror Mode for. "She's the smartest girl I know... next to you, of course."

"Oh, Teddy," Hermione said with a flattered smile and a light blush.

"When was the last time you guys heard from Albus?" Ron asked his sister and Harry.

"Few weeks ago," Harry answered. "Sounded the same as usual. Excited about it all being over. He never was really a scholarly kid. He said the only thing he'll miss is Quidditch and seeing Scorpius every day."

Astoria smiled. "Yes, Scorpius said the same thing about Albus. Aren't they a darling couple, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy grumbled unintelligibly.

"Don't tell me you still have a problem with our sons being together?" Ginny demanded, looking every bit the protective momma bear.

"I do not have a problem with my son being interested in men," Draco said stoically, sounding confident and proud. "I just have a problem with my son being interested in your son. Years of Potter-Malfoy animosity gone to waste. It's like every scathing remark I made towards you was for nothing, Potter."

Before anyone could respond, they heard the train's whistle in the distance.

"They're here!" Ginny announced excitedly.

Less than ten minutes later, the train was in the station and students were flooding off of it. Before they knew it, the platform was packed and each parent was standing on their toes, stretching their necks, to catch a glimpse of their kid.

"There they come!" Hermione said, beaming. And only a moment later, Hugo had his mom in a tight hug. Hugo just finished up his Sixth Year and didn't care if anyone saw him hugging his mom - he'd missed her.

Ron was patting Hugo's back and asking for details on who one the Quidditch Cup.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius walked towards them at a much more sedate pace, but still they were all smiling and bright-eyed to see their parents.

Scorpius was tall, blonde and handsome and Albus was made of darker tones and a brighter smile - but the one that Teddy was most surprised to see was Rose.

He did not remember her being so... adult.

It'd only been a year since he last saw her - she had stayed at school during the holidays to take full advantage of an empty library - but he did not remember her looking anything like she did as she walked towards them, a soft smile on her lips.

Thick, curly red hair fell around her shoulders instead of tucked up in a tightly constrained ponytail like it normally was. She was still in most of her uniform, but she'd rid herself of the robes and remained in her plaid skirt, knee-high socks, Mary Jane shoes, and a cap-sleeve undershirt.

And the clothes did nothing to contain her perfect hourglass figure.

Teddy swallowed. Since when was Rose so... beautiful? She used to be all frizzy hair, freckles, and skinny, lanky limbs, but now...

Teddy had to tear his eyes away when he realized he'd been staring too long. Rose embraced her father, saying, "I missed you, Daddy," which caused Ron to tear up a little - though he'd never admit it.

Rose went to everyone else first, which struck Teddy as weird. After all, they were best friends. All year, they wrote letters back and forth until the owls were sick of them, and whenever she was upset he'd offer to kick the arse of whoever hurt her. She'd even helped him go flat hunting a few summers back.

And when she finally got to him, he couldn't help but be transfixed by the massive smile that shone on her face. When she threw her arms around him, he readily hugged back, and maybe held on for a little too long.

Looking at her body hadn't been enough to justify just how much she'd changed. Less than a year ago, she was flat as a board! Now... now she was rather well endowed and when her breasts were crushed to his chest, Teddy had to take a deep breath to calm himself, but didn't have it in him to let her go.

Yeah. She was definitely _all_ woman. Gone was the boyish frame. Welcome, big tits and round ass.

When Rose finally let go, Teddy knew exactly what was happening. He was sex starved. He'd gone three months without sex, whereas prior he was getting some on a daily basis. So, obviously, the very next attractive, supple, soft girl that smelt like strawberries that came along would set off his hormones.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Rose enthused, reaching up and ruffling Teddy's sandy brown hair. In school, he always had it a striking turquoise, but once he entered the "grown up world", Victoire had pressured him to go with something more traditional, so he changed it to the color that his father had. Doing this made a lot more people realize how much he looked like the late Remus Lupin, even though he possessed his mother's Metamorphmagus abilities.

"Good to see you too, kid," Teddy said, tugging on one of her curls.

Something that he said or did had Rose's frown falter ever so slightly before returning to full beam. She turned to her mother, father, and brother and asked, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, first we'll take you home to put away your trunk and things, and then we'll head over to the Burrow for a little get-together, how does that sound?" Hermione said, lovingly running her hands through her daughter's hair in that maternal way of hers.

Hugo snorted. "Right. Like any get-together at the Burrow is ever 'little'."

...~oOo~...

A/N. This will be a short story. Most likely a two- or three-shot. This story was just nagging me and I had to get it down on paper (or screen, as it were).

~ So Long And Thanks For All The Fish ~


	2. Experiment

A/N. There isn't enough Rose/Teddy out there. I don't know what it is, but I'm not a fan of Victoire, mostly because I don't like Fleur. Love Bill, don't get me wrong, but by disliking Fleur, I pretty much hate her daughter by proxy.

I also have an unhealthy love for age-gap romances. Hence my like for Remus/Hermione, Sirius/Hermione, Severus/Hermione. Nomnomnom.

...~oOo~...

_"Odyssey on odyssey and land over land, _

_Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand _

_Still I follow the heartlines on your hand, _

_This fantasy, this fallacy, this tumbling stone _

_Echoes of a city that's long overgrown, _

_Your heart is the only place that I call home, _

_I cannot be returned. _

_You can..."_

_- "Heartlines" by Florence + the Machine _

Chapter Two: Experiment

Kid. Teddy had called her "kid".

"UGH!"

"Rose, it's not that bad," Albus told her once they were in the safety of his mother's old bedroom at the Burrow. "So he called you 'kid'. It's a term of endearment, you should be thrilled!"

Scorpius gave Albus a blunt look. "You're joking, right? He's called her 'kid' since she was five. This is bad. Stop being so bloody optimistic. Rose has the face the facts - he called you 'kid' because he sees you as one. You need to amp up your game. Let's go back to chapter one in the book. Sweat the little things, right?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. Know all the small things that your target - or rather, Teddy - likes and dislikes. Things that mostly go overlooked. Like how his favorite flavor ice cream and cake is strawberries - so I wore strawberry chapstick."

Scorpius nodded. "Right. Also, Chapter two says to not be afraid of a little skin - which is why you wore a skirt and tank top. What else?"

"Get inside his head," Rose said, pacing and biting her nails. "Make it so that he's thinking about me even when I'm not in the room. How do I do that?"

Albus snapped his fingers with an epiphany. "I got it! During the party, bump into him a lot - not aggressively. But brush his hand and trip and pass him a lot. You'll slowly insert yourself into his subconscious that way."

"Precisely," Scorpius said with a grin. "What I did with Albus was bully him into submission. I ruffled him so much that he couldn't help but think about me all the time."

Glaring at his boyfriend, Albus said, "Well, yes. That is the idea."

"And tomorrow, drop into his work and bring him lunch," Scorpius said. "For the rest of the day, he'll be thinking 'how nice of her' and 'what a sweet girl' and 'damn, her tits looked great in that blouse'. It's all evolution, see. When a woman prepares a meal for a man, it immediately taps into his more primal side," he lectured, sounding like a professor. "Especially in his work place. It tells his hormones that he's the hunter and the woman is the gatherer, thus invoking an instinctive affection and attraction."

Rose and Albus both stared at Scorpius.

"Are you sure you're gay?" Rose asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Positive. It applies to me as well. For example, nothing gets me more randy than when Albus makes me a sandwich."

"Oi!" Albus exclaimed. "I am not your gatherer! I'm the hunter, thank you very much!"

"Sure you are, love."

"I'm serious!"

"And I'm hungry. Make me a sandwich?"

Albus huffed. "There is literally tables full of food downstairs. Why the hell do I need to make you a sandwich?"

Rose snickered. "I think he's trying to say he wants to get 'primal' with his 'gatherer'."

"No. Not in my grandparents house," Albus said firmly. "That is where I draw the line."

Scorpius scowled and grumbled, heading for the door. "I'll make my own sandwich."

...~oOo~...

It was becoming increasingly maddening for Teddy to see Rose left and right. It was like she was everywhere at once. Everywhere, wearing that formfitting green dress that offset her fiery red hair and cream white skin perfect. The color made those freckles of hers pop off her skin.

And he was becoming increasingly suspicious of why she wasn't hanging out with him almost at all. He wrote it off that she was spending time with her school friends - and watched on as she laughed with them and chatted eagerly - and tried not to be jealous. It was hard though. She was _his _Rosie Girl, _his_ baby,_ his_ best friend.

Grinding his teeth, Teddy told him that he should have expected this to happen eventually. She'd outgrown him. Granted, he'd been one of the first people she'd ever seen in this world - as a nine-year-old he hung over her crib for hours, fascinated with the tiny creature - and he'd been the one to teach her how to ride a bike, but still she was bound to mature and make new, younger, more interesting friends.

Teddy crossed his arms and sulked in a corner. To top it all off, Victoire had arrived and was mulling around and acting all beautiful and perfect and whatnot, and it pissed him off.

"So, how are you doing, Ted?"

Ted only started a little when he turned and saw Harry standing their, with his smile and shiny green eyes. Teddy remembered as a little boy, always changing his eyes to that color so he could be like his godfather.

"Because I'm going to be honest," Harry went on. "You don't look great."

"Oh, I'm fantastic," Teddy said flatly, tapping his pinky against his tumbler of Firewhiskey. "Just my ex-girlfriend showing up and my baby girl ignoring me."

"You mean Rosie?"

Teddy nodded.

Brow furrowed, Harry said, "That doesn't sound like Rosie."

"I know," Teddy said. "I don't think she's doing it on purpose, though. She's just... growing up and meeting new people and new friends. I should have figured I'd be left behind."

Harry chuckled. "You sound like you need more to drink. Are you really that hurt?"

Teddy sighed and nodded.

"Then talk to her."

Teddy put on a pout. "I don't want to."

Harry outright laughed that time. "You said so yourself! She's your little girl, you're practically her brother - you'll always matter to her. Trust me."

"You think so?"

"Stop being such a ponce and go talk to her," Harry urged. "Pouting in a corner will get you absolutely nowhere - not to mention its kind of pathetic. You're an Auror for Merlin's sake, show a little courage, will you?" Though his words seemed harsh, Harry's smile was wide. "There might even be a reason she's ignoring you, but you'll never know unless you ask."

"Alright, boss," Teddy said, throwing back the rest of his drink. The liquid burned on its way down. "But if this goes badly, I am expressly blaming you."

"She's just a teenager, Ted," Harry said, patting his godson's back. "She's hardly a Dark Witch."

Teddy grumbled, "You obviously haven't seen her when she's mad."

...

Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw Teddy approaching and she spun to Scorpius who was sitting at the picnic table next to her. It was twilight, the sky dimming, and the summer night was cool so everyone was mostly sitting outside.

"Scor," Rose hissed, conspicuously hiding her mouth and panicking expression with her hand. "This is not part of the plan! Why's he coming over?!"

Scorpius gave her one of his best you're-joking-right? looks. "Do I look like a bloody mind-reader to you?"

Albus said, "Oh! Hi, Ted!"

Rose and Teddy both turned to see that Teddy had arrived, up close to all of them, and looking a little... off. His hands were stuffed in his jeans, his leather jacket hanging open to reveal a plain black t-shirt and a broad chest.

Merlin, he's fit, Rose thought with an internal sigh.

"Hey, guys," Teddy said. "I was wondering if I could borrow Rosie for a second?"

"Are you sure you want to borrow her?" Albus inquired. "Because, you know how Rose is - one second becomes sixty and that minute becomes three hours. She just talks and talks and talks..."

"I think I'll take the risk," Teddy said with an amused smirk. "But thanks for the warning."

"Did you hear that?" Rose said, with big innocent eyes, standing from her seat. "I think that was Gran calling me! Teddy, rain check on that conversation, it sounds like Gran needs -"

"Not so quick, missy," Teddy said, catching her around the waist before she could run away. "You're not pulling that with me. Come on." He took her hand and began leading her around the side of the house towards Grandma Molly's garden.

It was empty around this part of the house since most people were inside or in the front, so Rose couldn't help but blush at the concept of being alone with Teddy. Of course, they'd been alone a thousand times over the years, but somehow that moment felt different.

"So what did you need to borrow me for?" Rose asked, rocking on her heels once Teddy released her hand and faced her.

"Are you avoiding me or just growing up?" he blurted.

"Huh?"

Shaking his head, Teddy said, "Alright, I'll explain a little better. You haven't said a word to me since the platform and I wanted to know if I did something wrong or if you simply haven't noticed."

Rose blinked three time. "Erm... huh?"

"You're a smart girl, Rosie," Teddy said with a affectionate smirk. "You know what I'm saying."

"You're twenty-six, love," Rose said, one hand on her hip. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have friends other, more adult friends?"

"Rosie, you've been an adult since you started talking," Ted pointed out. "You just have the body to match now." Yes. That infuriatingly, womanly body.

"But you still see me as a little girl..." Rose said slowly.

Teddy said, "Well of course I do! You're my little girl."

Rose's nose wrinkled. "My father calls me that."

"So? I'm family too, aren't I?"

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was useless, she realized. There was no hope. "Yeah," she said, deflated. "Yeah, you are." She began walking away but turned and added, "If you're looking for someone to hang out with who's your own age, Victoire just got here. Maybe you should see how she's been?"

Teddy watched as Rose walked away and couldn't help but wonder what the hell had just happened.

...~oOo~...


	3. Conclusion

A/N. I love Teddy. He is so fucking cute. And a BAMF. *sigh* *fangirl moment*

...~oOo~...

Chapter Three: Conclusion

_"Yes... yes! Teddy! Mmm..."_

_Teddy was riveted by the girl's flushed cheeks and wild red hair fanned out on the pillow beneath them, the feel of her thighs squeezing his waist, and the symphony of moans and lustful murmurs escaping her swollen lips. _

_She looked like a goddess. _

_And the feeling of being so deep inside of her made him want to melt. She was so warm and wet and tight and he could not stop moving. Her hands were clasped onto his shoulder and back, his short square nails digging into his flesh, leaving little red half-moon marks. Like himself, she was decorated with bite marks and love bites._

_Her skin was so creamy, like milk, but splattered with pretty little freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. Teddy wanted to brand his mind with each and every freckle, memorize their clusters and placement. _

_If Teddy could take a picture of that moment to keep clear in his mind for the rest of his life, he would do it in a heartbeat. _

_She was responsive and eager, lifting her hips to eagerly meet his, begging him softly, asking for him to hold her a little tighter, a little deeper, a little rougher. She just wanted _more_. And so did he. _

_Teddy felt the tell-tale tingle, the overwhelming heat, the harsh pressure. And he bent down and brushed his mouth to hers, wanting to breathe her breath and swallow her moans. _

_And when the glorious release came, the only word leaving his mouth was a blissful, loving, "Rose..."_

...~oOo~...

On the way to work that morning, Teddy was still in a state of shock. He'd woken up at 2:30 in the morning, panting and sweating and with the worst hard-on he'd ever had, and significantly disgusted with himself. He absolutely refused to take care of his arousal the traditional way - not with his little girl on his mind - so he'd tried the classic cold shower.

It didn't do much.

Teddy had very reluctantly submitted to his desires and had himself a good old fashioned wank. But it just didn't seem even a little good enough, not after that incredible dream.

Sex-starved, he reminded himself. He was going through a dry spell, was all.

But God. That dream. If the real thing was even a little like that with Rose...

Teddy would probably die from pleasure. But the memory of the images - Rose under him, Rose writhing, Rose pleading - were addictive. They played on a loop in his head on his way to the Ministry.

The worst part was that he didn't even have the advantage of the distraction being out in the field that day. He had a major back-up of paperwork.

Do you know how boring Auror paperwork is? It's brutal. It's so repetitive and so detail oriented, and Teddy had no choice but to let his brain wonder.

Teddy was only a little grateful when his obnoxious coworker and best friend came barging into his office.

"Ethan, I'm not in the mood," Teddy said right away. It was almost instinct.

Ethan threw himself down into the chair in front of Teddy's desk, wearing his customary wide grin and annoyingly cocky swagger. "Well, mate, I'm happy to see you too. Where were you yesterday? I would say I missed you, but I really didn't."

"I went to see some of my family come home from Hogwarts."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Ethan said, nodding. "Any graduates?"

"Yeah, two. Albus and Rose," Teddy said, trying not to clench his teeth on the latter name.

Ethan paused. "What's with the constipated look?"

Teddy glared. "I don't look constipated. I look annoyed. I have a lot of paperwork."

"No, it's something else," Ethan mused, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "What happened yesterday?"

With a deep sigh, Teddy weighed the pros and cons of talking to Ethan about his troubles. On one hand, Ethan was pretty good with women issues. On the other, Ethan would never stop taking the mickey out of him.

But the only other best friend Teddy had was Rose, so...

"Alright," Teddy said, putting down his quill. "I'm going to tell you something and you better not laugh, you idiot."

"Auror's honor," Ethan vowed.

"You know the girl I just mentioned, Rose?"

"Yeah, isn't she your cousin or something?"

Teddy ground his teeth. "Technically, no. We are not related. The thing is, last night I sort of... well, I had a dream about her."

"What kind of dream?" Ethan said with deliberate innocence.

"Christ, Ethan, you know damn sure what kind of dream!"

"There are all kinds of dreams," Ethan said with wide eyes. "Dreams about lands made of candy, nightmares about Dementors riding unicorns -"

"A sex dream, alright!"

Ethan smirked. "Ah. That kind of dream."

"Yes," Teddy huffed. "And I don't _want _to have dreams about her and that!"

"Why not?" Ethan asked. "Is she fit?"

"That isn't the point."

"As far as I'm concerned," Ethan said, "that's the _only_ point. Is. She. Fit?"

With gush of breath, Teddy grumbled, "Yes."

"How fit?"

"You tell me." Teddy opened his the drawer of his desk and took out the picture frame that he'd been neglecting to put on his desk. The picture was taken the night before.

It was a photo of Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, all holding their certificates that said they completed Hogwarts. Teddy handed it to Ethan.

Ethan let out a low, long whistle. "Damn. She's fit, alright. So why exactly is having sex dreams about his fox a problem? Because I'll tell you what, if there was a potion to take so that I could have sex dreams about his girl, I would take it in a heartbeat."

"Oi!" Teddy snapped, ripping the photo out of his friend's hand. "Watch what you say about her. She's still only a girl."

"That's your problem," Ethan said with precision. "You think she's a girl - but she isn't! She is a complete, utter _woman_. The fact you just called her a mere girl is an insult to her womanhood! Teddy, she is sexy. She is of-age. What. Is. Your. Problem?"

"I changed her nappies, Ethan!"

"So what?!" Ethan tossed his hands in the air. "Last you told me, your parents were _thirteen_ years apart! You and this woman are only nine years difference! Trust me when I say that she finds you just attractive as you find her!"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "No, she does not."

"Ted. Mate. You are twenty-six years old. You are in fantastic shape, you have a body like Adonis, and you have hair that changes color on demand. She thinks you're attractive, trust me," Ethan said with confidence. "Grow a pair, will you? Ask her out!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Do it! Then you can explore the chemistry and see if your dream was actually trying to tell you something!"

Teddy stared at Ethan for a little while. "You... want me... to defile... my Rosie? You fucking lunatic. Get out of my office."

Ethan scoffed. "You're being a pussy. You're scared! Where's your old Gryffindor spirit? You're one of the bravest blokes I know. Stop being such a nancy when it comes to women. What's so different about Victoire and Rose?"

"Well, for one thing... Victoire never really gave me a choice when we started dating," Teddy explained. "And... well, she was my age. And... she was actually quite frightening. As for Rose, she's... well... she's just so smart, you know? And very funny. Lots of fun, always up for an adventure. She lets me eat off her plates - Victoire never let me do that. And she's just so damned... cute."

"Sounds to me like Lupin's got a crush," Ethan said tauntingly, standing up from the chair. "Let me know when you put on your big boy knickers and ask the girl out, okay?"

And then there was a knock on Teddy's door. Ethan went to open it and both men were more than a little shocked to see Rose standing there.

Rose, looking back and forth between the men, said, "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" She hitched her satchel higher on her shoulder.

"Not at all," Ethan said before Teddy got a chance to. He jutted out his hand. "The name's Ethan Crawford, Auror. And you are?"

"Rose Weasley," she said with a smile, shaking his hand. "Recent graduate. Hopefully future politician."

"Brilliant," Ethan said admiringly. He switched his grin to full-on charming. "So what brings you to this little section of the Ministry?"

"I actually brought Teddy some lunch," she explained. "My Uncle Harry says he hasn't been eating lately."

"Uncle Harry? Your mean Head Auror Potter?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. The famous Harry Potter is my uncle. It's a perk." She shrugged. "I get to skip queues and discounts on Quidditch supplies, plus pretty much a guarantee to work wherever I damn well want."

Ethan snickered. "Sounds awesome."

"Rosie, why don't you come on in?" Teddy said. "Ethan was just leaving."

"Guess I was," Ethan said. He whipped out a card from thin air and said, "Well, Miss Rose, Floo call me if you're ever interested in becoming an Auror. I do recruiting. Or, maybe, if you just want to discuss the line of work over dinner sometime."

Rose chuckled and accepted the card. "Thank you, Ethan. I appreciate it."

With a final wink, Ethan was gone and Teddy was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Ethan has no boundaries. I hope he didn't make you uncomfortable," Teddy said, standing from his desk and gesturing from Rose to sit.

With a blunt look, Rose said, "Teddy. I've been hit on before. I'm not uncomfortable, I'm flattered."

"You're not going to call him, are you?" Teddy said slowly, a pang of something resounding in his chest. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be.

"I don't know," Rose said, leaning back in the seat and crossing her ankles. "I might. He was handsome enough."

"He's my age."

"So?"

"So... that's nine years."

"I don't mind," Rose said. "Older men are thrice as mature as the boys my age. And I prefer them."

Teddy groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Rose, please, for my sanity's sake, don't say things like that."

"Why not?" Rose asked, rising out of the chair and settling herself on the edge of his desk.

And that was when Teddy really absorbed what she was wearing. A form-fitting white t-shirt and denim shorts. Modest enough, but in the right light, he could see straight through the cotton to a very black, very lacy bra.

"Because... it isn't right. And Ethan's a ponce anyway, he'd tackle you into bed on the first date," Teddy went on after swallowing.

Crossing her legs, Rose shrugged and said, "Teddy, my dear, I am a legal adult. I am female. I have needs, just as you do. And I'm not a virgin."

Teddy almost choked on his own spit and started coughing uncontrollably. "You're kidding!"

"I'm not," Rose said seriously.

"B-but... Rosie!"

"Teddy..." Rosie said, drawing out his name slowly, biting her lip. "I know what I want, when I want it, and when I want something, I take it. I will do the research if need be." She reached out and tugged on the hem of his Auror robe. "For example... I read an entire book on the steps to seducing a man and I've come to the realization that I'm not prepared to wait a whole year to perfect the theory like Scorpius, or even in beating around the bush and making myself even more nervous because of the tension and build-up. Which is why I'm here. I brought you a sandwich in the hopes it would awaken your 'primal hunter', but really, I don't want to play games. I just want you."

Teddy blinked. He had most certainly not been expecting that. Rose's cheeks were flushed lightly, but her brown eyes shone with determination and maybe a little fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of dismissal. Maybe a little fear that he would say yes. So many emotions swirling through those big, beautiful eyes.

She adjusted herself so that she was kneeling on the desk and held onto his robes, leaning forward and looking him deeply in his silvery blue eyes. "I want you, Teddy," she repeated. "So much. I have for ages."

Clearing his throat, Teddy said, though his body was sort of shaking, "I... Rose, I... I don't know about... this. You're just... you're so young and I'm so old and..." He licked his dry lips and went on, "Christ, Rose, don't make me have to do this, because I wouldn't be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop."

"Which is exactly why I should. You don't know what you're saying, Rosie."

"I do," she said firmly. "I read an entire book on it, remember? Just kiss me."

Teddy shook his head, swallowing again. His mouth was dry, and the images of his dream the night before were at the forefront of his mind.

"Please?" she said quietly.

Merlin. Merlin's bloody hairy, smelly, sweaty ballsack wrapped in gym socks. That voice, the soft begging, it was ripped directly from his dream. Teddy was about to break - he knew it, she knew it, Merlin knew it.

With a deep breath, Teddy said, "I missed you last night... at the party... so much." One of his hands gradually made its way to one of her curls to tug on it. "Is this why you were avoiding me?"

Rose nodded. "I was inserting myself into your subconscious."

Teddy nodded back. "It worked. A little too well. You're so grown up, baby girl."

Rose's hands went to his belt-loops, tugging lightly. "I know. So are you."

Teddy's hands slid into her hair, inch by inch. He was so tense, like a taut wire. "I think I'm going to kiss you now."

Rose was shaking as the boy of her dreams lowered his mouth onto hers. It was a light, fleeting, almost friendly kiss, until she could feel Teddy's confidence grow and strengthened the kiss, kissing her resignedly.

It only took seconds for the kiss to catch fire. The passion built and Rose's hands clutched his robe, yanking the heavy fabric off of him, and then holding on tight to the t-shirt underneath. Teddy was frantically grabbing, trying to find a place for his hands that wasn't too much, but enough. As it finds out, his hands ached for raw skin, and he found her thighs, holding onto them and pulling them closer.

Rose tasted like... like strawberries. God, he loved strawberries. It made him want to devour her even more.

Rose was ripping at his shirt with trembling hands, pulling at it and pulling it over his head. The next time she opened her eyes, when Teddy was working it over his hair, she saw that his locks were bright blue and smiled. She'd missed his blue hair.

And, Merlin, that body. Sculpted like The David. Rose tentatively touched his stomach, the hard ripples, but was soon distracted by his mouth roaming her neck and shoulder.

Next to be removed was her shirt, and once that was off, Teddy leaned her back so that she was lying on her back, covering his blasted paperwork, but he could care less. Rose was soft and smelt nice and creamy.

"Teddy..." Rose sighed when he nibbled his way down to the swell of her breast over her bra. Her hands were twined in his hair. She hooked one of her legs over his hips. She felt warm everywhere, a blush covering her whole body.

What if she wasn't good enough? What if she wasn't skinny enough? Her hips had certainly widened when puberty hit. What if he preferred svelte, twig figures like Victoire?

Judging the way he was kneading her hips, she thought maybe he didn't. His large hands caressed her stomach and her ribs.

Teddy had her shorts halfway down her legs when the sound of the door opening and a voice made Rose squeal and hide herself hurriedly in Teddy's chest.

"Ack!" the voice exclaimed. Teddy gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around Rose to cover her skin.

"Merlin's shorts!" Harry half-shouted, hands thrown over his glasses. "Um... alright, okay..." He coughed. "Can't say I've ever wanted to see my godson and niece in such a state of... ahem... undress, but, uh... I think I'll be going now. It wasn't important anyway. Have, er, fun?" And Harry was out of there faster than the Nimbus 3000.

Rose's face matched her hair and she covered it with so much embarrassment she thought she just might cry. "_Oh my God_..."

Teddy swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Oh my God."

"Do you think... do you think he's gone off to Floo my whole family and half of Britain?"

"I don't think Harry would do that," Teddy hedged. "He respects our privacy."

"This is mortifying."

"Yeah." Teddy raked his hands back through his hair and cleared his throat. "So... how does lunch sound?"

"I made you a sandwich."

"I hate to say this, but, Rose... you can't cook for your life, love."

Rose sighed. "I suppose your right. Lunch it is."

"The Leaky?"

"Sounds great."

They slowly started dressing themselves then, the air still prominent with chagrin at being caught by their uncle.

But then, before they left his office, Teddy planted a sweet kiss on Rose's lips and she smiled.

They were going to be alright.

THE END

...~oOo~...

~ So Long And Thanks For All The Fish


End file.
